


Désert en vue

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Pre-reunion, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, They're cute, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: On refait le tour du monde.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: Journal de Bord [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Désert en vue

Refaire le tour du monde ne voulait pas forcément dire repasser par les mêmes îles que durant le premier voyage. Mais il y avait bien un royaume qu’ils étaient obligés de visiter avant de véritablement aller au hasard sur l’océan. Alabasta. 

Cela faisait si longtemps que la rousse n’avait pas vu sa petite-amie, elle ne savait même plus comment elles avaient pu réussir à tenir la distance si longtemps. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n’était pas impossible, elles avaient réussi après tout. Mais c’était tout aussi dur de savoir que dans quelques jours, elle repartirai sans elle, encore.

D’ici là, elle devait profiter de Vivi autant qu’elle le pouvait. C’était son plus beau trésor après tout.

C’était sorti un jour, durant un appel via escargophone peu après l’achat d’un escargophone blanc (enfin). Elles n’avaient pas dit réellement leurs noms et ce n’était qu’après quelques minutes à tâtonner sans savoir quoi dire que la navigatrice avait dit ça.

« Le plus beau trésor de tous, c’est toi. » avait-elle déclaré avant de rougir sous le regard niais de Sanji, qui cuisinait en feignant ne rien entendre. Ca n’avait pas marché, elle n’avait pas eu besoin de dire quoique ce soit qu’il avait levé les mains en l’air pour signifier qu’il ne dirait rien. 

Vu son goût imprononçable pour ce genre de chose, la bleue avait tout de suite compris avant de répondre qu’elle l’aimait aussi. 

Et aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, elle pouvait voir de loin la ville de Nanohana et son port au bout de sa longue vue. 

Les cris sur le Sunny furent mêlés au sien.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -   
> Prompt du Si tu l'oses n°832. A distance   
> \+ couple prompt mignonnerie n°36 ("Le plus beau trésor de tous, c'est toi" + retrouvailles)   
> \+ Défis couple 222 : Nami/Vivi


End file.
